Wrath upon Himself
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: The torture scene at Malfoy Manor revisited with a love story Dramione twist. Draco brings the wrath upon himself when he aids Potter and Weasley in rescuing Hermione. Rated T for implied torture. Short one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_**Wrath upon Himself**_

Her screams…her frightened torturous screams were all that he could hear aside from his aunts insane over dramatic laughter. Her eyes, haunted and scared, stared at him through the haze of tears and he could only look on as his aunt carved the filthy word 'Mudblood' into her arm with vicious intent. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, couldn't bring himself to see the silent plea that screamed as loudly as her cries.

He could feel the eyes of his mother and father watching him. He had to play the part of loyal son, of loyal follower to the dreaded Dark Lord. He couldn't allow them to see what her pain was doing to him. He couldn't allow them to know that his heart was withering and twisting in guilt because he knew there was nothing that he could do to save her without giving away his true feelings for the Muggle-born witch.

He turned his gaze away from the torture unfolding before him and sought out the gaze of Potter and Weasley. They stood there watching in horror as their best friend was tortured and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They cringed with each cry that passed her lips, each scream that drowned in their ears. Anger and horror were written all over their face, but what could they do? They were being held captive, defenseless, their wands in his hand…

It dawned on him then that there was something he could do. He glanced down at the wands he held and silently inched his way ever closer to the duo of wizards. They were his only hope of saving her and he knew if he could only get their wands to them then she could be saved. When he was close enough he bumped Potter's arm and quickly passed the wands over. "Save her."

Potter looked at him questioningly unsure how to process that his rival was trying to save his best friend. Something in his eyes must have convinced him because Potter nodded and lunged forward with a renewed purpose. "_Flipendo!_"

He watched as he father flew across the room momentarily distracting his aunt. He turned to Weasley who stood motionless as he continued to stare at the horror that had befallen Hermione. He tried to catch his eye, but the redheaded idiot never took his eyes away from the scene before him. He knew then that he had no other choice. If he wished to save her then he would have to abandon his charade and reveal his deepest darkest secret.

Without a seconds hesitation he used the only other wand on his person and cast a spell at his aunt knocking her away from Hermione before he rushed to her side and gently lifted her into his arms. Stunned silence followed his actions, but he didn't care. He had his heart in arms and that's all that mattered. He backed away standing near Weasley as Potter moved to stand beside him his wand pointed at his family in silent threat.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to his mother careful to not stir the frightened girl he held tightly to him. He saw the questions in her eyes, but he only shook his head. He didn't have to explain himself to her.

"My oh my little Draco seems to have fallen victim to the filthy girl." Bellatrix smiled a decayed tooth smile as she cackled in mirth. "What a disgrace you have become dear nephew. I am most disappointed."

He cared nothing for her words, they meant nothing to him. He no longer cared what his family thought of him. He was his own person to rule over. He was no longer going to be their puppet, no longer going to allow them to let the Dark Lord rule over him. He had been shown a far better life by the girl in his arms and it was a life he wasn't about to give up.

Draco was surprised when he saw the tips of Potter and Weasley's wands as they stepped up to either side of him and took on a defensive stance. He looked to Potter and he saw in his eyes that the boy wonder understood him, understood the secret that he and Hermione had kept for so long. Turning from Potter he looked to Weasley and although he saw stunned disbelief on the Weasel's face he also saw sheer determination and knew that no matter what or who Hermione chose in her life he would stand by her as he stood by him in that moment wand aloft and ready.

With the backing of the wonder duo he focused his gaze once more on the people who had been with him all his life. He knew what he was giving up, he knew that if he left here today with the Golden Trio he would no longer be welcome in the Malfoy household, but he didn't care. He cared for nothing save the girl in his arms. Giving his stunned family one last look he turned his back on them as Potter and Weasley advanced forward.

"D-draco?"

He looked down into the eyes of his heart and smiled a smile that only she had ever seen. "Shh, love. All will be well. Potter and Weasley will be along shortly."

Hermione nodded and seemed content to wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle closer to the safety and warmth of his body. Draco tightened his hold on her as Potter and Weasley appeared at his side. He felt them each place a hand upon his shoulders and with the final thoughts warring through his mind of the wrath that he had brought down upon himself they Apparated away from the horror that was the Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: I know this is nowhere near what happened, but it was my story and it was something that I thought should be revisited. Draco seemed reluctant to help his family when Harry, Ron and Hermione were brought in during the book and movie and so I took that and added a love story Dramione twist to it. It's short and to point, but the scene itself didn't last that long in either the book or the movie so I'm not too worried about this one-shot being so short. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
